


【布衣神相】红伞下的画眉鸟（邹辞X柳焚余）第一章

by sosyna



Category: TVB布衣神相
Genre: M/M, 捕快杀手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosyna/pseuds/sosyna





	【布衣神相】红伞下的画眉鸟（邹辞X柳焚余）第一章

这是去平关的一条小路，自山野里穿过，要翻两个小丘，一座高峰。但也是最快风景最好的一条路。是以这里的人并不算少。

时值立秋前后，暑气早已消减，又处在山林里，微风拂过一如情人的手即轻软又凉爽，似是拂去了心头所有浮躁。

那茶肆就坐落在山峰顶上，四根粗壮的木柱支撑着茅草铺的屋顶，随便摆放着几张座椅，没有墙更没有窗，连煮茶做吃食的小灶都看的见，但山风穿过愈发凉爽，举目望去，皆是翠绿欲滴的颜色，低了头，就见白云都踏在脚下。

老板实在会选位置，不管是谁，是什么样的高手，一口气上来这峰顶都是要力竭歇上一歇的，喝口凉茶，吃点小食，再看看这峰顶绝境才走。

峰也有个好名字，叫做玉指峰，只因还未上这山峰时遥遥便能看见它矗立在云端，像是少女的柔荑那么悄悄地竖起了一根来，想趁着人不注意抚顺乱了的发梢。可她还没来得及抚，就这么伸了一指出来，停在将抚未抚的时候，还能看见她那青葱色的指尖，在落日余晖中泛起羞煞人也的绯红。

玉指峰的西侧是处绝壁，说是绝壁也不尽然，仍有很多树木，有鸟啼虫鸣，只是陡峭得非常人能行，这里的树仿佛倒拔而生，个个弯折了腰向上爬长。就在树枝所向处的顶上，有个泉眼，不知道是老板凿作，还是天然形成，茶肆的茶就用的这股泉眼，端的是清甜解渴。

邹辞就在这停了一停。他要去平关，但是并不着急，就算再着急也要歇过了才行。他要了凉茶还有一小碟盐渍花生米。铜铃别在了腰间，在他坐下时发出清脆的叮呤声。红伞和包袱都放在桌上置于右手下。

他并没有放松警惕，一个好的武者随时都会保持警惕，以防着了谁的暗算。尤其是他这样的成名人物。在江湖上你想要成名总要杀那么几个人，一旦杀了几个人总要惹那么些人的嫉恨，凡是遭人嫉恨的总免不了受到暗算。

他的运气不错，一壶凉茶刚刚告罄，小二应了声就提着壶去泉眼那边打了水来烹煮新茶。茶不比酒，当然是越鲜越好。

这时又来了一个人，那人裹得很严实，穿着纹绿锈金的黑衣，带着黑纱斗笠，自腕上套着双黑皮手套，右掌握在剑鄂下。他走路几乎没有声息，这让邹辞忍不住多注意了几分。他挑了一处背对邹辞的位置坐了下来，然后才慢慢地解下斗笠放在桌旁，其间他的手都没有离开过长剑。

现在茶肆里已有了五人，有两人坐在一起，褪旁放着空了的箩筐，似是本地的村人刚从平关市集兜卖了东西回来，茶肆里除了煮水的咕嘟声，只剩下他们的谈笑声。

还有一人作书生打扮，面黄肌瘦，神色疲顿，看起来十分潦倒狼狈，他的面前摆着一满杯凉茶，就是刚才小二壶里最后倒出来的那杯，也不知道是不是不满意得吃茶水根，他只喝了一口就看着别处愣神去了。

邹辞的盐渍花生米先上来，晶莹的盐粒粘在绛色的种皮上，显得花生饱满又香脆。他夹了一筷子，不住地点着头。

现在日已西落，外出的人大多都归了家，茶肆的人实在不多，这壶凉茶大概就是今天的最后一壶，然而山路上又来了两人。

邹辞认得他们。那是一男一女，男的丰神俊朗宽背窄腰，女的英姿含俏水绿色衣衫映着满山苍翠让人眼前一亮。他们手上的佩剑具刻有一只鹰隼。便是江湖上有名的夫妻双侠。

但他们却不认得邹辞，他们在茶肆里看上一圈，四桌具坐了人。正当这时邹辞的凉茶来了，男的几步上前，拱手道：“兄台，这里可有人坐？”

邹辞当即回礼道：“无人，请坐。”他也注意到，这双侠甫一出现，就吸引了除背对他那人之外的所有目光。连那本在发愣的书生也忍不住抬眼偷看。

茶水既然煮好，双侠的也就上得很快，他们要了茶水还要了卤蛋。一路行来想是十分疲惫，他们先喝了茶水才吃卤蛋。

邹辞却在想，这双侠一向仗义，以惩奸除恶为己任，怎么这个时候跑到这个地方来了？莫不是他们听到了什么风声？就在平关？

如今乱世，佞臣当道，作恶多端之人大兴风浪、残害忠良，心怀良善之人越来越少，敢出头抗击的更少，而邹辞作为大同都御使手下神捕，十分敬佩、欣赏同道中敢作敢为的人。若是偶遇，又怎能不相识？

他正待开口，就见男的剥了卤蛋递去女的手边，霎时，那女侠本来英飒凌厉的眉眼便融化开去，变成了极娇羞的轻笑。这一笑同冰雪消融，春风抽芽，让人怦然心动。

邹辞连忙咽去话头，端起杯子装作在认真喝茶。他也确实喝了，凉茶甘甜入了喉管就觉清爽，清得肺腑都有一些微热。

那边两个村人歇息够了就收拾要走，邹辞背后的那人也重新带上黑纱斗笠起身要走。就在此时，变故突生，灶台边的老板大叫一声，扑面倒在了地上。要走的三人动作皆是一顿。

邹辞眉头紧蹙，起身便是大喝，“等等！”而那双侠更快，男的一晃身已拦在了茅棚前，女的则掠去查看老板情况。

小二这才反应过来，丢下了手里的盘托一边喊着：“爹！”一边抢扑去老板的身边。原来是个父子经营的茶肆。

邹辞并未拦出去，是因为他在起身的刹那就感到一股莫名的杀气，激得他背心寒毛直立，转瞬要探寻来自何方何人的时候却不见了踪影。就这么一瞬间，他就慢过了男侠。他回眼瞥见背后的那桌子上拍着两枚铜钱，铜钱旁边的茶杯里茶水几乎是满的。

“是中毒死的。”女侠已将老板的身体翻了过来，他面色泛青，唇色乌黑，鼻息全无。此话一出，众人皆是悚然而惊，这茶肆老板中毒死了，那他们岂不是也可能中毒？

倒是小二，哇地一声就扑上去哭得上气不接下气，“爹呀！我们就是在这做点小本生意，不招谁不惹谁，是谁这么凶狠，把你给害了！”

邹辞分明记得自他到了之后老板从没离开过灶台，更没人接近过，只有小二为了上菜来回进出。可他既然是老板的儿子就断没有理由杀害他，而且一个茶肆的老板又怎么可能会有人想杀他。

一时毫无头绪，邹辞觉得胸口有股热火蒸腾上来。但他并没在意。才刚立秋，正是秋老虎发作的时节，又遇上这等棘手事，确实容易心气浮躁。

他定了定神，鼻端忽然嗅到一股极清丽的丁香花味，气味并不浓烈却足以让人心神荡漾，似乎是从灶台那边传来的，他才猛然醒觉，那句话之后女侠便无声响了，小二也没了声响。

女侠不知道什么时候怎么就软倒在了地上，她仍握着剑，但已握不稳，满面焦急惊惶，张开的口却是无声，像给人点了哑穴。

众人也闻到了那股丁香花味，正是从女侠身上传来的。

男侠脸色大变，足尖一点就往灶台掠。

电光火石之间，邹辞已看明白发生了什么事，女侠本是蹲着查看老板，而今却是面对他们扑倒的，那袭击必然是来自她背后，她背后除了老板的尸体就是小二。于是他张口就叫，“小心！”

话音嘶哑低沉，让邹辞吓了一跳，他这才发现自己喘息粗重，而胯下两腿之间的俗物不知什么时候硬挺了起来，把他亵裤绷得紧紧。

那边女侠的背后果然伸出一把尖利的小剑直取男侠的鼠蹊，他不得不暂停脚步抬剑阻隔，然而就这阻隔了一下男侠也双腿一软倒在地上。

“咚”地有四下摔倒的声音，几乎叠在一起。书生和两个村人药物发作倒了下去，而另一个是小二，他在点了女侠哑穴后就绕到了茅棚口阻截要离开的人。

 

“小二”和“老板”是在正午时分到了这里，他们那时候还穿的是劲装短打，一个人兜着暗器，一个人藏着袖剑，他们看起来还是一般年纪。

他们叫了凉茶喝，看着四周大多是手无缚鸡之力的路人，然后骤然发难，袖剑直刺前来送茶的小二咽喉，暗器直射路人的背心。

他只出了一手，只射了四枚暗器，然而四枚在空中变为了八枚，射在人身上的时候已成了十六枚，这十六枚暗器状如铁钉，个个闪着暗蓝的光泽。

他只出了一剑，只向着小二一人的方向，然而剑光闪动，等到锋芒消失时，至少有四个人的喉核被刺穿。

他们本来是三兄弟。江湖上臭名昭著的采花大盗，不管是坤是庸，最爱捉了之后凌辱杀害，更善使迷药毒物，让人在羞愧难当中求死不得。

偏就他们中的老二，不慎泄漏行踪，被邹辞格杀当场，从此剩下的两兄弟势要报仇雪恨，不仅要邹辞偿命还要他身败名裂，如今得了风声邹辞要去平关就在这处山峰茶肆里守株待兔。

而那夫妻双侠正是寻了采花大盗的足迹来，女侠查探死去老板时忽觉出了不对，他虽没有鼻息却有颈脉，面上胡须花白，却不见老斑皱纹——

她乍惊之下正要退身喝问就中了扑趴在旁的小二暗算，两枚铁丸正中她的麻穴和哑穴，女侠一口气被铁丸击溃，便再提不起来，倒地焦急望向丈夫，希望他早些警觉。

这采花两兄弟本在等药效发作，不成想有人要走，老大一急心中忽成一计，吃了假死药想拖上一拖，可又被女侠看破，这下只好动手，好在他们都已中了药。老三自诩暗器大家，抢身就要去拦，否则他们计划就要功亏一篑。

他只来得及咦了一声便摔落在地上，捏在手里的八八六十四枚暗器一枚也没发出去，胸前已被洞穿。他的眼睛大睁着仿佛还不能相信所见。

那戴黑纱斗笠的人在老三掠过来时忽而抽出了剑，剑没有刺向老三反而刺向了他自己的腿股，鲜血喷溅，老三猛然觉得胸前一痛就摔落了下去，再起不来。

 

柳焚余面色有些发白，他每每杀了人就会这样，但这次不仅是因为他杀了人，还因为他中了药。他觉得全身的气力都被刚才的一剑抽去了，腿脚也开始发软。

他没有动。他本来是要走的，就在刚才他还有力气走。其实他在刚进入茶肆的时候就想走。

他认出了神捕邹辞，他一看见红伞、铜铃就想到了这个人，他知道这个人难以对付，也不想做不赚钱的生意，于是就想走。可若是他刚打了照面就走，必然会惹对方生疑，所以他坐了下来，还要了一杯凉茶。

他的注意力都在邹辞身上，他也知道邹辞在留心着他。邹辞没有见过他，更不可能会认出他，柳焚余也不担心会被认出来，他只是在找一个合适离开的时机。

就在他要走的时候，鼻端闻到了一股丁香花味的时候，他忽然醒悟了一件事，这里有人要对付邹辞，而且还想把其他人都当作垫脚石那么用上一用。

柳焚余会这么想是因为他还察觉到了另外一丝气味，那是出自邹辞的身上，一股凌冽的竹清味。这里有一个被药物催逼得宛如动情期的中泽，还有一个即将被药物催逼得动情的天乾。会发生什么根本不用明说。

于是柳焚余想走得更急，要事顺理成章地发生就必须没人阻拦，这么多人在这唯一不阻拦的可能就是全都中了药。于是有人来阻的时候他当机立断使了自残剑法，打算一击成后立马离开，但他一击完成后已没了离开的气力。

其实要给柳焚余下药并不是件易事，只是这次并不是给他下药，下的也不是毒药，还有邹辞在旁分了他的心，他才会喝了口凉茶。

“三弟！”忽闻一声悲鸣，那“老者”从地上跃起，花白的胡子还在抖动，一双鹰眼里既是愤怒又是痛心，他再管不了许多，袖剑呼啸直奔柳焚余心窝去。

“呛”地一声，一把红伞格开了“老者”的袖剑，不过眨眼功夫，邹辞已迎身挡在了柳焚余的前面接了“老者”一招。他胸膛起伏，口中粗喘如牛，满面绯红额角豆大汗滴滚落。药正发作。

邹辞只觉得自己脚步虚浮，手软眼花，鼻端多种香味混合更是刺激得耳鸣脑晕。他本是天乾，自制超人，平素也洁身自好，是以此时还能出手格挡。

可刚近了柳焚余身前，忽闻冷梅淡香，他不由呼吸一窒，红伞差点脱手滑下，不得不马步向右猛踏一脚，大喝出声才稳住心神。铜铃亦随他这一跺发出清脆声响来。

就这大喝与清响之间柳焚余赫然出招，剑芒一闪那“老者”已是伤重身退。但还没死。他还没死是因为柳焚余力气不接，剑入肉七分却未穿透。

“老者”捂着右胸连退八步方才站稳，他忽而大笑起来，张口就吐出鲜血，“他们中了湘妃酥，你中了合欢散，你就算现在杀了我又能怎样？你只要碰了他们一人，从此以后你就是恶捕邹辞，你要是不碰，你就会给活活憋死，留在后世的名头一样不好看！”

“总归是你死后的事了。”开口的是柳焚余，他的声音依旧冷傲，他仍保持着出剑的姿势，可只有他自己知道他现在已是强弩之末，再动分毫的气力也没有。

“啊——”“老者”大吼一声又想奔上前来，却在刚踏出半步的时候喷出一腔鲜血，扑面倒在地上，这回是真死了。

这吼声却是震得柳焚余再维持不住身形，就要倒下去。邹辞伸手适时地揽住了他的腰身。这一下却惹得他浑身鸡皮尽起。

柳焚余生自大户人家，后遭变故成了如今的九命杀手，虽是中庸，总有动情时，欢场里去过，漂亮的人儿也皆睡过，这床笫之事怎能不懂。

现下被个吃了合欢散的天乾抱了满怀……柳焚余的心猛沉下去，抬掌就要推他，倒宁可摔在地上了。

邹辞不晓得湘妃酥、合欢散究竟是个什么，但听名字就知是淫邪之物，欲用内力逼催却越催越急，火烧越旺，胯下几要撑破裤裆出来。

他见柳焚余身形软倒，本能探手捞住，刚拉了人入怀就后悔了。冷梅淡香扑鼻惹得身心激荡，肌骨相贴隔衣焚火，情况险恶更胜与人争斗。再被抚了肩头一抚，几乎酥了半边身。

邹辞吞咽干涩喉头，低头看了看柳焚余脚边的那书生和两个村人，他们俱是一惊，喏喏开口细如蚊蚋，连说话的力气也无。再看那夫妻双侠，挣动着爬在一处，双手交握，一副患难真情。

男侠见他望了过来，方才“老者”的话也全都入耳，浑身一震，怒喝：“你敢——”

邹辞不由苦笑，只好对着柳焚余低道一声：“得罪了——”

柳焚余急道：“你——”话音刚出已是被邹辞拥住直跃下了西侧陡坡。

邹辞不敢从山路走，他也怕神捕英明毁个荡然无存，但他更不甘心如此死去。何况他就算这样想，他的身体也无法这么做，在药力催动下，他的身体已然成了具要大逞兽欲的走肉。

柳焚余紧抿着唇，他没说下去，因为邹辞既然抱着他跃了下来，就算他说再多也是白费口舌，他要运功蓄力，好在事成定局之前将邹辞击杀。

衣袂被风吹得呼呼作响，黑纱飘飞把邹辞的下颌搔得微痒，就像在他怀里的这人一样，他在呼吸着，光是呼吸已吹得他心痒难耐。

他的身上还散发着冷梅的香味，愈发香艳也愈发冷冽，真好似那皑皑白雪里的一抹殷红，教人心动，倾身献吻。然而邹辞却不敢低头看柳焚余，他生怕看了就忍不住了。

他们现在还在飞坠中，每踏一步，都要刚好落在向上拔起的粗枝上。可邹辞已忍不住了。他一个窜身钻进了林中，他在那看见一块凸出的石头，就像一个天然的平台，也像是个天然地给小情人们欢爱的地方。

他们飞坠得虽快，玉指峰却也够高，他们仍只在半山腰处，绝不会有人寻到这里来。邹辞很安心，他把柳焚余平置在石块上，他这才发现他到现在都还未见过这人的脸。

黑纱刚刚好掩住了柳焚余的挺鼻，邹辞看见他的唇紧抿着，那么饱满的唇抿得失了血色。他的心里忽然晃了一下，就像盛满了水的水杯那样晃了一下。期间满当当的是什么他也无暇理会，邹辞欺头吻了下去。

他覆身压在柳焚余的身上。柳焚余就在这时出了手。

鲜血溅在了青草上。

白练般的月光自树桠间漏下来，那么温情，被它映照着的都仿佛莹莹发起光来。夕阳不知何时落尽，却无人关心。

柳焚余的手在轻颤，他已快握不住剑。他光是抬手就花光了所有积攒起的力气，若不是剑刃足够锋利，他连这一点皮肉都刺不破。

竹清味更浓，熏得他腰软身瘫，饶他是中庸也受不住这般浓烈的天乾气味。

然后他的手就被轻轻握住了，一张宽厚温暖的手，那手把柳焚余的长剑掷了出去，“哆”地一声飞刺进远处树干中。

邹辞好像不晓得疼，他张口含住了紧抿的唇，轻轻吮吻，宛如在品尝又小心翼翼唯恐惊扰了。他真是爱煞了这清冷的梅花。

他掀开柳焚余的黑纱斗笠丢飞出去，斗笠转转落落，黑纱随山风摆荡，最终挂在了一处枝桠上，勾破了黑纱，发出“唰”地撕裂声来。

就跟柳焚余腰上的声音一般无二。邹辞越吮越觉得滋味甜美，光这样舔吻实在难解心头瘙痒，手下就撕扯起他的衣物来。

他抬眼见到柳焚余翠色的羽眉，心里又是一荡。他脑中似乎一闪而过了个名字，但正当欢爱时哪理会得了那么多，他轻吻了那飞扬的羽尾，又吻上柳焚余的眼角。

柳焚余动情时不同其他人，他的脸色仍显得白，眼角却是红的，那一双眼清亮氲着汪春水。他的皮肤稍显得黝黑，却健康具有活力，他的腰柔韧，在邹辞掌心大力的搓揉下也不易碎。

他是韧的，还有一点坚，就像寒冬里的冷梅，压了满枝的冰雪却不见弯折，就像那九瓣的棱角，还有些刺人。

邹辞意乱情迷，所以他没有看见春水下那深切的杀意，甚至没有听见柳焚余嘶声切齿：“就算做了赔本的生意，我也要你的人头落地——”

他只听见了柳焚余的低喘呻吟。

邹辞埋脸在他锁骨，用齿尖啮咬啃吻，留下一路斑驳红痕，他扯下了两人的长裤，那本是别在腰间的铜铃滑落一旁，又是叮呤脆响。邹辞的右腿挤进了柳焚余的腿间，他的炙热阳物与对方的紧贴磨蹭。阵阵酥麻快感惹得两人口中都溢出呻吟来。

他探了手去柳焚余身后幽谷入口处，那里已因情动而湿润，向他大开城门。邹辞有些急切，但还没那么急切，他仍是先用了手，一指刺入湿软炙热的内里。他的背上被柳焚余抓了一道，就在剑伤的附近，他还是只觉得痒，心痒难耐。

柳焚余却说不出是什么感觉。向来都是他作上，头一遭在下反而无所适从，腰身被对方搓揉得发软，双腿后股被侵直想夹紧膝关。

他不愿那般小儿女作态，也不愿轻易缴了械，只管在邹辞屈指逗弄时闷哼喘息，额上已覆了层薄汗。他觉得唯一能守得住的就是不叫出声来。

那指尖倒是很快抽了开去。这让柳焚余有了一瞬的迷茫，在他忆起欢场里他是如何做的时候便惊起攫住了邹辞的肩头，想从他怀里挣脱出去。

可邹辞已先一步扣住了他，决不让猎物从自己身下逃脱。他用他粗长又坚硬的热物直撞进柳焚余体内。

一声嘶鸣惊飞了几只归家的燕鸟。就像是濒死者被扼住咽喉发出的惨呼，柳焚余的身体绷成了一张弯弓，也正巧将自己的前胸送到了邹辞面前。

邹辞含住了他胸前的樱果，宽厚的手掌更是顺势将他压在了怀中，仿佛要揉碎了一般，搓揉着他的身体。

柳焚余的喉结滚动着，仰面望着参差的树桠，透过中间斑驳的洞直望向天上的明月。他叫完之后发觉好似没有那么痛，他的身体竟然很适应，他感觉那硬物抵在他腹中，而他却在描摹着血脉喷张的模样。

他随即有些愤恨。那硬物动作起来，幅度不大却很重，每每撞进来柳焚余都觉得要穿透他的喉咙逼出他的叫声。他张口咬在了邹辞肩上。

邹辞是真不怕痛了，他感到肩上被咬没有痛哼也没有惨叫，反而伸手去抚柳焚余的长发，去揉他的后颈，就仿佛怀抱着一只并不乖巧的猫咪，只要轻声抚慰就能让他安分下来。

他挺腰动作，与他手下的温柔截然相反。他的速度很快，将交合处摩擦出淫糜的水声来，硕重的子孙袋击打在柳焚余的臀肉上，在这隐秘安静处显得异常响亮。

就在他变换角度的探寻中，他终于触到了一点。这点让柳焚余的腰身颤抖，让他口软牙松再衔不住邹辞肩头的那块肉。

柳焚余松了口，满嘴血腥，喉里咕噜低吟。邹辞便是得意，他的幅度渐渐变大起来，抽动更深，撞在那一点上，直似要把他顶穿不可。

柳焚余再把不住口关，双臂搂住邹辞臂膀勉力才在他身下稳住摇摆的腰身，交合处啪啪不绝，连呼吸的间隙也不给他。柳焚余的眼角给逼出了泪来，红艳艳宛如烧着了一般。

耳边呻吟惊喘惹得邹辞兽欲大发，仗着胯下半尺有余长物在柳焚余体内肆意逞凶。

夜色凉薄，染了秋意的风更凉，在秋风冷月下，这两具纠缠的躯体越发炙热。

柳焚余翠色的鬓角被汗浸湿，额发沾黏在脸颊上显得狼狈又着人怜惜。他的眼中映着星月映着苍树映着伏在他身上狂乱的人影，又似什么都没映着。他的脊背在石上蹭得生疼，可这疼也只在咯到骨骼缝隙处才那么如针扎般疼一下，更多的是他的腰腹体内，那汹涌不停息的野兽。

他的口张着，连吟叫都变得嘶哑。他觉得这交合仿佛没有尽头。

就在柳焚余迷迷糊糊想着的时候，邹辞猛地低吼一声，炙热硬物狠狠地碾进柔软深处的那点，让他早就瘫软的身体紧绷起来。

这紧绷那么持久，让柳焚余觉得肌肉都酸痛起来，他感到一股激流浇筑进来，把仅有的那点缝隙都填满了。

邹辞喘息着，脸依然埋在柳焚余的颈窝胸脯处，那两点樱果给他吮得红肿透亮，紧实的肌肤上遍布吻痕，在起伏中淫糜得香艳。

狂乱终歇。邹辞却不敢抬头，他的神智渐趋清醒，心如擂鼓般狂跳，他屏息，屏不住，仍嗅了满腔冷梅香气。他甚至有些迷恋，不愿起来。

他自然不是未经事的处子，他也不流连风月，他只当情投意合才生欢爱。而今没有一场欢爱如斯，没有情投，没有意合……思及此，他的内心升上一股愧疚来，他也终于感觉到背心的那处疼痛。他的心狂擂，因他觉得羞愧，他的喘息粗重，因他竟迷恋这欢爱。他不知该如何去面对身下的人。

当他终于鼓起勇气抬起脸的时候，却看见柳焚余闭着眼，呼吸均匀地睡去了。他长舒口气，宛如卸下心头重石。随即他又因这想法而越发羞愧。

柳焚余的体力本不至如此，他平素也不这么睡觉。但药力催动下与人交欢，他确实身软体乏，困顿疲倦，只是绝不会睡去，更不会在这个时候这个人身下睡去。他在装睡。剑不在他手边，内力匮乏，他想要动手也绝不能正面交锋。

他闭着眼呼吸缓和，他感觉到有人在轻抚他额角。

邹辞在帮柳焚余疏理额前湿发，他的视线一一扫过饱满圆润的天庭、仍带泪痕的绯色眼角、挺拔的鼻、微微抿着的唇，然后他的视线顿了一顿，他看见了柳焚余平坦的胸上自己留下的暴行，他忽然注意到在散落的衣裳里有个布娃娃。

他好奇地拿了起来在眼前打量。这显然是柳焚余的随身物品。布娃娃很破旧，破旧得有些地方的线脚都翘了出来，棉絮也漏得使娃娃干瘪；布娃娃不仅破还很脏，上面染着大片黑褐色的痕迹，看不清娃娃的本来面目，也因年代久远而分辨不出这是什么污渍。

他为什么要带着这样的一个布娃娃？邹辞的视线又落在了柳焚余的脸上。对方依旧沉睡着。这时忽起了阵山风，呼啸着从林间穿过。

他惊觉柳焚余的衣襟敞开，下腹还沾染着粘稠的白浊。他的双眼似乎被刺痛了，连忙寻来了巾帕为柳焚余拭去腹股间的脏污。

邹辞为他穿整好了衣物，又担心他在晚风中着凉解下了自己的外衣为他披盖，他把布娃娃置于柳焚余的胸前，盖在他的外衣下。他收拾好了自己的物什就准备离开，他还要去平关，这时有些着急。他不能留下来等柳焚余醒来，因为柳焚余若要杀他，他是绝不能反抗也不能拒绝的。

他只能走，早早地走，快快地走。

他挚起了铜铃，在星夜下发出一声脆响，他离开，向着平关奔袭。

柳焚余听着铜铃声越来越远，直远到即使是他也听不见的时候才睁开双眼，他仰面躺着，觉得浑身的骨头都似给对方揉碎了，每一缕肌纤都给搓裂了，腹股中酸胀得几乎难以忍受。他伸手握住了胸前的布娃娃。

他躺了大半夜，直到东边天色微微泛白才坐起身来，药力已经消退，他也恢复了七七八八，他掀开身上盖着的外衣，一跃而起，握住插在树干上的柄把长剑抽出。

他也奔袭，向着平关而去。只落了一件外衣在那泥地中，昭示昨夜的狂乱与迷醉。

TBC


End file.
